one year and two days
by lily rock
Summary: bab at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 One years two days.

Chihiro was in her room. Waiting for the day Haku comes for her.

It been a year and two days. And she was now 12-years old now. (That's makes haku 13-years old.) Chihiro got into bad.

Haku walks into Chihiro room. She was asleep.

Wake up Chihiro. Said Haku.

Haku is it you. Ask Chihiro.

Yes it is. Said haku.

Haku I miss you. Said Chiiro.

I miss you to Chihiro.

Chihro cried on Haku shoulder.

Haiku said. It ok I'm here now.

Will you stay Haku? Ask Chihiro.

No I can't stay. But I come every night. Go back to sleep. I see you tomorrow. Said Haku.

Chihiro felled asleep again happier than ever before. But before he went he put a box and a flower on her bed slid table.

Chihiro wake up called her mother.

Chihiro look up and saw that a flower and a box was on her bed slid table.

She opens the box. Inside were a Dragon ring and a note.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note says!

My dare Chihiro I love you so much.

Here is an old family ring.

Hope you like it.

Love Haku.

p.s. my mom tilled me to give it to the one I love and that's you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how old there are. I gust.

So hope you like it.

Ch2 up soon. -

Ch2

School!

At school Chihro was ask who grieved her the flower.

Chihiro said. An old friend. A boy named Tsuhkasa walk up to her.

Chihiro you are the parries girl I have ever seen. Said Chihiro.

Thank you. Said Chihiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In class.

Fufu said. The boy who gave you the flower and that ring is that boy who you full in love with. You know the one who promise to see you again isn't it?

No. Chihiro said a litter to fast.

It was. Said her fiend Fufu.

Class take you sits. Said Mr. Koki.

We have a now student. This is Kohaku Nigihayami.

Haku. Whispered Chihiro.

Is that your lover that has the key to your heart? Ask Fufu in a whispered.

He cute. She whispered.

Chihiro and Fufu are two done? Or can kohaku answer question? Ask Mr. kaki

I have a question. Said fufu.

Do you know my friend Chihiro?

"yes I do." Said Haku with a smile on.

Every one look at Chihiro.

How do you know Kohaku? Ask all the girls.

We meet a long time ago. Said haku.

So we get to meet Chihiro boyfriend. Said Fufu.

Cool or not here the ch 2 of s w.

Love all fans.

see ya soon!

Ch3

Home but not Home!

Kohaku walk me home? Ask all the girls.

Get away. He's Chihiro man. Called Fufu.

Meme walkes up. Is this the boy who took are litter Chihiro heart?

Yes this is the one.

Chihiro p.o.v.

Haku is at my school.

Meme said I should let them meet Haku. So I did this that.

Kohaku this is my friends Fufu and Meme.

Fufu ,MeMe this is Kohaku.

Nice to meet you both of you. Said Haku.

So this is the one who took Chihiro heart.

Cute, sweet, nice. How can I get one like him?

Ask Meme.

He looks cute with Chihiro. said Meme and Fufu at the same time.

Kohaku took my hand and kiss it. He said he like to ask me a something to ask you. Said Haku.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time.

Haku is at my school.

Meme said I should let them meet Haku. So I did this that.

Kohaku this is my friends Fufu and Meme.

Fufu, MeMe this is Kohaku.

Nice to meet you both of you. Said Haku.

So this is the one who took Chihiro heart.

Cute, sweet, nice. How can I get one like him?

Ask Meme.

He looks cute with Chihiro. Said Meme and Fufu at the same time.

Kohaku took my hand and kiss it. He said he like to ask me a something. Said Haku.

This time

Chihiro p.o.v

"I have to go back in a week…I want you to come with me". Said Kohaku.

"I don't want to loss you again sob I go with you to when ever sob I would give up my life to stay with you." I hugged haku As I said this. I couldn't stop crying.

"I would never let you give up your life for me". kissing her forehead.Haku did the thing he never thought would ever happen in his life. he said the words that been in his thoughts…."Chihiro I'm in love with you." And kissed her with all the love he had for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

Chihiro p.o.v

"I have to go back in a week…I want you to come with me". Said Kohaku.

"I don't want to loss you again sob I go with you to when ever sob I would give up my life to stay with you." I hugged haku As I said this. I couldn't stop crying.

"I would never let you give up your life for me". kissing her forehead.Haku did the thing he never thought would ever happen in his life. he said the words that been in his thoughts…."Chihiro I'm in love with you." And kissed her with all the love he had for her.

This time.

Haku walked to Chihior house with Chihiro and told her mom and dad.

"Chi bady girl are you sure you want to go?" Mom asked

"What if something happpen to you?" Dad Asked.

"Guys I have to go!" She cired.

" have waited for this day far too long!"

Her partens looked shocked.

" I miss them all, and I want to be with Kohaku!"

Kohaku was standing by a wall.

"Afther Sen left use, it wasn't the same."

They all looked over at him.

"A mom knows when her dughter founds the one she loves, if you are sure then when the week is out I'll be happy to see you off." The mother said.

"Thanks mon." And she hugged her.

"I WON'T HAVE MY BADY GIRL RUN AWAY WITH SOME BOY I DON'T KNOW, TO A PLACE I DON'T BELIVE IN!!" The dad yelled.


End file.
